


Call You Mine

by thetroll



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Series, F/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroll/pseuds/thetroll
Summary: When Sesshomaru meets her, he knows the truth of what they will be to one another, though he refuses to accept it.When next they meet, he has no choice but to accept what is before him and what it represents. Short Drabble series. AO3 Exclusive.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 32
Kudos: 350
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyoftheLemons (LadyOfTheLemons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/gifts), [Drosselmeyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/gifts).



> Because I goddamn talked myself into this prompt trying to inspire someone else.  
> I'm holding both of you responsible, Slayer and Dross. You know what you did.
> 
> Prompt: "You live in a world where your soulmate is unable to hurt you, intentionally or otherwise. You are fighting in a war when one of the enemy's weapons harmlessly glances off of you."

When Sesshomaru first met her, he suspected.

His half-brother's woman had chased him into his father's tomb and continued to meddle even after arriving there.

He'd thought to dispatch her easily. She was, after all, only human.

And yet, she emerged unscathed by his own power.

 _No._ His eyes widened as she began yelling with a ferocity she shouldn't have been capable of. _No, it is not possible_. _She's human._

He refused to accept the significance of what such an event might mean. He would _not_ follow in his father's footsteps.

He had simply underestimated Tessaiga's protective barrier, that was all. His father's fang had once again sought to deny him and had protected _her_ instead of yielding to _him_.

That was all there was to it.


	2. Chapter 2

When next Sesshomaru encountered Kagome in combat—Kagome, for the irritating woman refused to allow him the pretense of not knowing her name—he still denied what his instincts urged him to accept.

She meant _nothing_ to him and never would.

And then she _shot_ him.

Or she tried to. To both of their astonishment, her arrow glanced off of him, shattering his armor and leaving him unscathed despite the scant amount of reiki she'd managed to infuse into her arrow.

It wasn't much, but it should have left a small burn.

Instead, he felt...nothing.

There was no pain, no injury.

That could only mean one thing: she was meant to be _his_.


	3. Chapter 3

Discovering that she was his soulmate and _accepting_ that turned out to be the easiest part.

If she were yokai, she would have recognized the signs and simply assented to his request for mating.

But she wasn't.

She was human. Throughly, irritatingly human.

And she seemed oblivious of the truth, given her needless infatuation with his half-brother. 

InuYasha wasn't her fated lover— _Sesshomaru_ was.

Ultimately, that meant Sesshomaru's own courtship would succeed and InuYasha's would fail, which bolstered him in putting forth his own suit.

Still, he had no idea how humans courted so he could only court her as he was. 

She was his soulmate. 

Surely it followed that she would understand his intentions.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome had rejected his gift the following morning.

Sesshomaru's lips thinned as the boar he'd killed for her had been left for her companions to deal with. He'd hung back to watch her reaction, expecting her to be pleased to wake up and find the carcass beside her.

Instead, she'd awoken and screamed when she saw it, startling her companions.

The boar was not, he reflected, the most powerful being he could kill. Was that why she'd rejected it?

If that was the case, he would simply prove himself by finding an animal far more worthy of both his skill and her value.

Before he turned to leave, he saw an odd look on InuYasha's face as the hanyo studied the boar in puzzlement.

 _Stare all you want, InuYasha_ , Sesshomaru thought to himself, raising a brow. _The miko will never be yours._

Sesshomaru turned to leave his half-brother's camp, ignoring Jaken's squawk as he strode past the small yokai. He didn't even notice that he'd knocked Jaken down, too involved in the next step of his plan to prove his suit to Kagome.

It was only a matter of time before she accepted him.


	5. Chapter 5

And yet, the miko continued to reject his advances over the coming weeks.

It did not prohibit him from saving her, of course, though mentally he cursed the hanyo for allowing her and her companions to be in such a precarious situation.

_InuYasha...you are a fool._

Sesshomaru’s lips curled as he pulled Kagome free of the poison. Her companions were next—they would be needed to see to her safety since the hanyo would not.

 _Why choose him?_ He stared at Kagome’s prone body. _Do you not realize who is the superior protector?_

He would simply have to work harder to prove it to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time doing a Drabble series this short so if you like it, please let me know!

He knew instantly the moment the poison's effects had dissipated enough for lucidity to return.

"Sesshomaru?"

He liked hearing his name, he realized, when it came from her. No honorifics as if she had every right—because she _did_.

She had rejected all of his gifts to date so he was surprised to hear her add, "Thank you for saving us."

She had never thanked him before.

He didn't like it. Not for something like this.

Not when he knew she'd rather be thanking InuYasha than him.

He turned to leave her without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews are inspiration. Enjoy!

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" 

He hated that he stopped but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Neither could he bring himself to turn around. The sudden emotional vulnerability was too much, too new.

"I'm glad you were here," she said softly.

He stiffened. But you would have been happier to see InuYasha, he thought to himself, disgusted with his own jealousy.

At first he had been jealous of the fang his father had left InuYasha.

Now he cared little of the fang, but he found himself jealous of the hold the hanyo had on Kagome's heart.


	8. Chapter 8

To date, he had left her a boar, three large deer, and a bear. When those had failed, he had attempted to leave her yokai carcasses, to no avail as well. 

She hadn't acknowledged him once until the encounter with Mukotsu’s poison.

He had never heard of soulmates not ending up together, but for the first time, he feared he might be the first. Nothing he did seemed to work.

He had shadowed his half-brother's group, partially to keep her safe, and partially to try and learn more about her.

And then it happened.


	9. Chapter 9

He found her in tears.

Tears were something he was unaccustomed to. Rin rarely cried and Jaken’s tears were easily ignored. 

He found he couldn’t ignore Kagome’s tears. She was alone, crying in the forest, and though he did not know what to do, he could no sooner stop himself from going to her than he could stop himself from breathing.

_Why is it that your tears wound me when no other being has?_


	10. Chapter 10

“Kagome.”

InuYasha said her name at the same time Sesshomaru did, but it was InuYasha she heard and InuYasha she turned to.

Sesshomaru listened as they discussed her kidnapping—one Sesshomaru had missed, distracted as he’d been by a skirmish with Naraku.

He had been inattentive and Kagome had paid the price.

It pained him that she forgave the hanyo anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

_Why is it that you take everything that I desire, InuYasha?_

Sesshomaru was the eldest yet InuYasha had been bequeathed their father’s sword.

Sesshomaru had been first yet it was InuYasha who their father had loved more.

And it was Sesshomaru who was soul-bound to Kagome yet it was InuYasha who held her affections.

_Why is it that I must continually prove my worth while InuYasha is handed everything?_


	12. Chapter 12

He had been furious when he’d learned Tenseiga’s true purpose.

It was only now that he understood. 

Tessaiga was never meant to be his. He didn’t need its power; he never had.

InuYasha _did_. It was never about who was _first_ , but rather whose need was greater.

He’d thrown away his father’s blades in disgust, wanting to rely on his own power from now on.

Kagome’s disappointment ate at him even as Rin brought Tenseiga to him. Kagome was why he reluctantly accepted it once more.

_How you have changed me, Kagome, and you do not even know it._


	13. Chapter 13

There was little he could think of to win her over.

Gifts that would show off his prowess did nothing. Neither did demonstrating his power in battle. 

Even when he’d saved her, it had not won her affections.

 _So what would?_ He mused the question endlessly. _Just what is it that you desire, Kagome?_

_How do I help you see the connection between us?_


	14. Chapter 14

An answer came to him one night when Rin had fallen asleep in a field of flowers.

Rin was human and she liked flowers.

Was it possible that Kagome would appreciate the same?

He doubted she would be willing to follow him to a field of flowers now. Their relationship was tenuous at best.

_But I could bring flowers to her._

He carefully chose flowers, selecting only the most lively, and left them beside her that night.

He remained close, wanting to see her reaction firsthand.

Would she like them? Would she accept them?


	15. Chapter 15

“Sango?” He heard Kagome ask the following morning. “Did you leave these flowers for me?”

The slayer shook her head as Kagome held out the flowers. “It wasn’t me, Kagome. You don’t think...?”

Kagome shook her head in response. “When has InuYasha ever brought me flowers?” she asked bitterly.

The slayer looked pensive. “Perhaps Koga—”

“I didn’t sense any shards.” Kagome frowned at the flowers as Sesshomaru watched her.

“Well, it wasn’t the monk,” the slayer said dryly. “He’s actually been keeping watch, for a change.”

 _Because InuYasha wasn’t there_ , though no one in Kagome’s group said that aloud.

”Maybe it was Shippo?”


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshomaru’s lips thinned at the thought of the sleeping kit beside her being the one to receive the credit.

He hadn’t thought to leave any indication that it was him.

He’d simply assumed that she would know.

”Ask him when he wakes up,” the slayer said with a small smile. “Maybe he wanted to cheer you up after last night.”

The kit, Sesshomaru believed, would tell the truth, and so he was tempted to allow his yoki to sleep free and wake the boy.

However, he might attract the attention of the dozing monk in doing so.


	17. Chapter 17

In the end, Sesshomaru resolved to do nothing and wait.

The soulbond was still new and incomplete, so Kagome would not be able to sense him through it.

He could afford to be patient.

So he waited for the kit to awake on his own. Fortunately, it wasn’t long before he awoke and Kagome asked him about the flowers.

”It wasn’t me, Kagome,” the kit readily admitted. “These flowers only bloom at night. They’re pretty though.”

Kagome looked conflicted. “They are pretty,” she conceded, “but I wish I knew who left them.”

The kit shrugged. “I guess it’s a mystery.”


	18. Chapter 18

Disgruntled that she hadn’t guessed it was him, Sesshomaru had turned to leave when the monk suddenly spoke up.

”It would seem that you have an admirer, Kagome-sama,” the monk said, yawning as he got up. “Those blossoms have quite the romantic meaning: ‘I desire you.’”

 _Romantic_? That was promising and it pleased him that he’d come to the idea on his own. He certainly desired to have Kagome at his side.

”If I gave you flowers like these, would you bear my child?” The monk smirked as he turned to the slayer.

A loud slap resounded through Kagome’s camp.


	19. Chapter 19

“Desire?” Kagome asked, so quietly that he doubted anyone else might have heard her without superior yokai hearing like his own. “Who would desire _me_?”

Sesshomaru’s lips thinned. Kagome, it seemed, had little faith in herself.

No doubt in any small part to InuYasha’s berating. The boy simply couldn’t express his feelings without ridicule.

If Kagome needed to _know_ , however, then Sesshomaru wished to meet that need and any other she might have that was yet unspoken by her or unknown by him. 

Perhaps, he reflected, it was time to speak to her of his interest—and of the soulbond.


	20. Chapter 20

He had been tempted to simply walk into her camp and announce himself, but that had complications that he didn't wish to deal with.

Namely, her companions.

He had no desire to involve any external influences. He wished to speak to Kagome properly and without interruption.

To do that, however, meant he would need to do so when she was alone.

And the only time she was regularly alone was when she traveled back to the well that transported her to some other place he could not access himself.

Even with the soulbond, the well saw fit to deny him.


	21. Chapter 21

She approached the well.

At first, Sesshomaru feared that InuYasha had accompanied her.

He was relieved to see that it was only the nekomatta.

"Thanks, Kirara," Kagome said softly to the yokai, who mewled. "Let the others know I'm okay and I'll be back in a few days."

He sensed the nekomatta's attention as it turned to where he stood, hidden by the trees. It mewed.

"I'm fine." Kagome offered an odd smile he couldn't quite read. "Don't worry, Kirara."

The nekomatta finally turned away and took to the air, leaving Kagome before him—alone.

'Why are you here, Sesshomaru?"


	22. Chapter 22

He wasn't surprised that she'd noticed him, not when there was a soulbond between them flaring with awareness.

"InuYasha isn't here," she continued after a moment when he didn't immediately speak up.

He raised a brow, amused. "I am aware of that."

"Well I can't think of any other reason why you'd seek me out," she said with a huff. "Unless you were just passing through?"

"I wish to speak with you, Kagome," he said, opting for a straightforward answer.

Kagome pressed her lips together as she fidgeted. "Why?"

He wasn't sure how to answer her. "I wish to talk."


	23. Chapter 23

"About what?" She seemed surprised.

He reconsidered then his carefully constructed speech about soulmates and their bond, deciding that she might not simply accept his words at face value.

If she rejected him, it might be some time before she would be open to his suit once more.

"Shoot an arrow at me," he commanded, surprising both of them with the demand. But he wouldn't take back the words, either.

He would remain confident in the path he had taken.

"What?" Kagome looked appalled at the thought. "I don't just go around shooting people, Sesshomaru!"

"I ask it of you."


	24. Chapter 24

"Why?" Kagome looked both appalled and suspicious, though he supposed he could not fault her for that.

"You will see," he said after a moment. If he told her the truth beforehand, she might not want to verify the truth herself.

He _needed_ her to want to do so.

She looked irritated. "Well, I won't. Maybe you think I can't purify you, but I'm not attacking an unarmed yokai." She looked a little pained at those last words.

He shrugged it off. "Even if it is asked of you?" he pressed.

She lifted her chin. "Even then," she agreed firmly.


	25. Chapter 25

"Not all yokai are bad and I won't risk purifying one who isn't." Kagome looked resolute on that, as though daring him to argue.

He was curious. "Even though I tried to kill you?"

She laughed, though it sounded weak. "Take a number, Sesshomaru. Most of the company I keep, human and yokai alike, tried to kill me at some point. If that was my only gauge of character, I'd be fighting Naraku by myself."

 _Her ability to forgive and trust is beyond what I am capable of_ , Sesshomaru conceded, but then perhaps that was why she had more allies.


	26. Chapter 26

Still, it left him puzzled as to how to move forward. How was he to prove they could not harm one another if she had no reason to attack him?

Perhaps, he reflected, he _should_ tell her rather than show her.

"Do you know why you were not killed that day?" he asked her then.

She blinked. "Of course. Tessaiga's sheath protected me," she blurted, sounding bemused at his line of questioning. "It's not the only time Tessaiga's protected me, either."

"Even Tessaiga's power is limited, Kagome." He took a step closer, noting that she took an answering step back. 


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay, so if it wasn't Tessaiga, then how?" Kagome met his gaze though he could sense her nervousness. "I've seen your yoki before, so if you'd wanted me dead, I should've died, right?"

"You should have," he confirmed, "but you did not. Did you not wonder why your arrow did no damage when you shot me?"

"You were trying to hurt my friends!" she said, blushing. "But no, I didn't. Everyone knows I'm not a fully trained miko so it wasn't exactly surprising."

His lips thinned. "Your arrow was infused with your reiki," he said, wishing to bolster her ego. 


	28. Chapter 28

"It _should_ have attempted to purify me." He lifted his chin, daring her to argue otherwise. "You have enough reiki."

Though he still didn't like to admit that, had it not been for the soulbond, she might have.

"But it didn't," she answered, her voice low. "I thought... Well, it broke your armor, so I know it did _something_ , but..."

"Did you not see?" he pressed. "It was as though your attack vanished before the arrow even touched my skin."

Her brows furrowed. "Is that why you wanted me to shoot you, Sesshomaru? To see if it would happen again?"


	29. Chapter 29

He chuckled. "No, I am well aware of what would have happened if you had tried to shoot me, Kagome."

He took another step forward as she stepped back instinctively. "But then why..."

His voice dropped lower, grew more husky, and he found he didn't care. "So _you_ would know," he rumbled.

"Know what?" she asked, licking her dry lips before nibbling on her lower lip.

He'd never been so tempted in his life to kiss someone—had never desired to do the activity before, in fact, nor found enjoyment in it.

But he knew he would enjoy kissing her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter dump, so to speak; I've been down with COVID and haven't been able to update daily, but this should catch us back up.

She was curious, that much he could see. He only hoped she would not reject him. 

"There is a bond between our souls, Kagome," he rumbled. "Tell me, do your people also tell stories of a soulbond?"

He heard her gasp. "Soulmates?" she squeaked out. "But that's impossible! You're a yokai and—"

"You are my soulmate," he finished for her. "Our origins are irrelevant. Did you not wonder who had left the flowers for you?" 

He chose not to remind her of his other gifts, sensing she might not find them flattering.

"That was...you?" Kagome looked astounded, staggering back.


	31. Chapter 31

"It was," he confirmed as she stared at him in bemusement. 

"But those—but I'm—but we'd—" She stopped herself as he watched her, amused.

_Are you really so surprised, Kagome? Did you not once sense the bond between us?_

He should have been offended— _would_ have been, if she'd been yokai. But she was human and humans, he'd learned, had been taught to often ignore what their senses told them.

Coupled with her own tumultuous relationship with InuYasha and, Sesshomaru surmised, it was hardly surprisingly she'd doubted what the bond should have told her.

"Be calm, Kagome," he said.


End file.
